1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optimizing traction treatment. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing light therapy cervical and/or lumbar traction to a patient.
2. Background and Related Art
When a patient has a bulging disc in his/her vertebrae and puts pressure on the nearby nerve, the patient typically experiences pain down his/her leg. Attempts have been made to provide a treatment that could be performed by a caregiver on the patient to help alleviate such discomfort.
One treatment that is available to caregivers, such as therapists and chiropractors, to treat such bulging discs is to provide traction. This treatment technique includes placing the patient in a harness system and stretching the patient to relieve the pressure and to obtain separation between the disc spaces.
However, while this technique of traction currently exists to treat bulging discs, challenges still exist. For example, if the patient is not relaxed during traction, the technique is not as effective and can potentially strain the patient. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace the current techniques with other techniques to more effectively treat a patient.